cartoonnetworkfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Franciszka Foster
|subtitle= Artykuł na medal wybrany 15 czerwca 2014.}} |wrogowie = Pan Zając (w niektórych odcinkach) Księżna Ser Dylan Lee Extremozaury |dom = Wilson Way 1123 |zawód = gospodyni prezes przytułku (odc. Wielkie wybory) |specjalność = sprzątanie, gotowanie i pranie; prowadzenie autobusu |edukacja = wykształcenie wyższe"Wow, I heard that's a really tough major, I'm impressed! So, what do you do, now that you've graduated?" -- Dylan Lee, odc. Moja droga Franko (w oryginale) |alter ego = Frankarella Psychodella Głup Głup McGłup Wróżka Jakaś Tam Frankofuriatka |pierwszy odcinek = Nowy dom Bloo |ostatni odcinek = Bloo żegna się z Maksem}} Franciszka "Franka" Foster (ang. Francis "Frankie" Foster) – fikcyjna postać serialu Dom dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster, dubbingowana w polskiej wersji przez Agnieszkę Fajlhauer. Gospodyni w domu dla zmyślonych przyjaciół oraz wnuczka pani Foster. Historia Wczesne życie left|thumb|Franka jako niemowlę. Urodziła się 25 lipca 1984, według jej prawa jazdy. Niewiele wspomniano o dzieciństwie panny Franki w serialu. Już jako małe dziecko była przywiązana do babci; pozowała z nią również do rodzinnych zdjęćOdc. Wspólne zdjęcie, jednak nie pojawiali się na nich jej rodzice ani starsza siostra. Rodzice Franciszki wciąż żyją, jednak nie wiadomo, jak często utrzymują kontakt ze swoją córką i jej babcią, a nawet kiedy Franciszka się od nich wyprowadziła. Jesienią 1984 roku przyczyniła się do uwolnienia BazgrołówOdc. Bazgroły na wolności poprzez otwarcie zakazanych drzwi w przytułku. Od dzieciństwa uwielbiała ciastka pieczone raz do roku przez swoją babcięOdc. Słodki interes. Bała się również duchów, więc za namową rodziców wmawiała sobie, że nie istniejąOdc. Kto tu wpuścił psy?, jednak to nie przyniosło rezultatówOdc. Bloooo. Franciszka w swej wczesnej młodości miała małego zmyślonego przyjaciela, jednak jej ojciec, nielubiący zmyślonych przyjaciółhttps://twitter.com/CrackMcCraigen/status/609812747715350528, kazał się jej go pozbyćhttps://twitter.com/CrackMcCraigen/status/609817339400355840. France zakazano wymyślania przyjaciół, mimo iż desperacko chciała mieć choćby jednego. Zmyślony przyjaciel Franciszki był mały, więc Franka z łatwością go zaczęła chować przed rodzicami mimo zakazu, jednakże, niestety, później go zgubiła. Będąc świadoma, iż mógłby się on zjawić w przytułku dla zmyślonych przyjaciół, gdzie wędrują zagubieni zmyśleni przyjaciele, zaczęła go coraz częściej odwiedzać. Jako dziecko nie miała bliskich znajomychSezon 1 Domu dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster na DVD w wersji oryginalnej: komentarze Franki, Maksa i Bloo do odcinka Wojna o fotel (nieprzetłumaczone na polski), za co później zaczęła obwiniać babcię, która chociażby mówiła jej, że dłubanie w nosie w miejscach publicznych nie jest niczym złym. Któregoś dnia Franka zamieszkała w przytulnym pokoju w domu babci, głównie z nadzieją na odnalezienie swojego zagubionego przyjaciela, lecz także chcąc jej pomóc oraz ze względu na miłość do zmyślonych przyjaciół. Dorastała pod opieką ekscentrycznej, ale sympatycznej babci, a także pod okiem Pana Zająca, będącego dla niej jak starszy, surowy brat (zupełnie jak dla jej taty, syna pani Foster, który nie przepada za Zającem i który walczył z nim o uwagę Fosterkihttps://twitter.com/CrackMcCraigen/status/867755825065885697), wytykającego France niedojrzałość, lenistwo i brak rozsądkuOdc. Więźniowie wyobraźni. W trakcie nauki w szkole średniej poszła na studniówkę z Chudym, gdyż nikt z jej kolegów jej nie zaprosił. W 2000 roku zdała prawo jazdy. Ukończyła także studia, jednak nie wiadomo nic o kierunku, który ukończyła, poza tym, iż nie był łatwy. Dorosłe lata Gdy Franciszka podrosła, została zatrudniona jako gospodyni w domu. Jak sama mówiOdc. Wielkie wybory, całe swoje życie poświęciła placówce i zmyślonym przyjaciołom. Sezon 1 right|thumb|Kłótnia Franki z pracownicą punktu informacji w centrum handlowym. Pewnego razu w domu pani Foster zjawili się Maks i Bloo, których France zostało polecone oprowadzić po placówce. Jednakże nim rozpoczęła wycieczkę, wezwana została przez Księżną, która wyżywała się na France z powodu źle wypranej pościeli. To na nią spadła odpowiedzialność wyjaśnienia Maksowi i Bloo, że Blooregard zostanie oddany do adopcji. Dzień później, Franka poszła spotkać się z rodziną bogaczy i zaproponowała im Księżną jako zmyślonego przyjaciela dla ich córki. Kolejnego dnia, razem z Chudym, Eduardo i Koko, starała się okiełznać Extremozaura. Razem z panem Zającem przyjechała na złomowisko, gdzie trwała akcja ratownicza Bloo. Była też jedną z osób, które optowały za tym, aby Maks i Bloo mogli się codziennie spotykać. left|thumb|Franka odwozi Maksa do domu w deszczowy wieczór. Jej typowy dzień to wypełnianie obowiązków gosposi i astronomicznych zachcianek pana Zająca, np. nakazu odwrócenia wszystkich rolek papieru toaletowego we wszystkich łazienkach. Po tym incydencie, Franka postanowiła się zemścić i zaczęła go gonić po całym domu z miotłą, co go uwolniło od decyzji zwolnienia jej. W urodziny Madame Foster pojechała po serpentyny na przyjęcie urodzinowe do centrum handlowego. Do autokaru jednak wprosił się również Bloo wraz z Maksem, Chudym, Eduardo i Koko. Szukając działu imprezowego, zasypiając na masażerze, poszukując reszty przyjaciół i uciekając przed policją, spóźniła się na imprezę. Któregoś jesiennego wieczoru, po odwiezieniu Maksa do domu, gdy ten zachorował, nie mogła wejść do domu pani Foster, który został szczelnie zamknięty przez Chudego i Eduardo, panicznie przerażonych szansą na wejście do domu ducha. Próbowała dostać się do środka poprzez różne sposoby, kończąc na wjeździe autobusem w drzwi i przebijając ścianę. thumb|right|Pan Zając wyrzuca komputer Franciszki do śmieci. Utworzyła stronę internetową o domu pani Foster. Tego samego dnia, przyczyniła się z Blooregardem do rozpowszechnienia filmiku z panem Zającem, śpiewającym dla swojej twórczyni, nagranego przez Maksa i Bloo. Po tym zdarzeniu pan Zając wyrzucił jej komputer do śmietnika, z którego gosposia musiała go wyciągać. Następnie zabroniła Bloo korzystania z niego. Sezon 2 thumb|left|Franka podczas konsumpcji ciastek babci. Popadła w uzależnienie od ciasteczek Fosterki, kiedy Bloo zaczął je sprzedawać. Kupiła co najmniej aż czterysta ciastek, które jadła w swoim pokoju, popijając mlekiem. Na spotkaniu ze znajomymi poznała Dylana Lee, w którym się zakochała. Poszła z nim na randkę do restauracji Futurpoup, gdzie zjawili się również fikcyjni Orlando Bloo i Ksenia. Dylan wówczas znieważył przyjaciół Franciszki, toteż stracił w jej oczach i Franka uderzyła go pięścią w twarz. thumb|right|Gosposia wyrusza na spotkanie. Sezon 3 Którejś wigilijnej nocy, w domu pani Foster dokonano włamania i pozostawiono różne prezenty pod choinkę. Wtedy Franciszka zdała sobie sprawę z istnienia Świętego Mikołaja. Pozostawiono jej dom pod opiekę, kiedy pan Zając i pani Foster razem z Chudym, Edem, Koko, Maksem i Bloo wyruszyli na dwudniowy obóz do lasu. Uczestniczyła w wielkiej obronie domu pani Foster przed powrotem Księżnej. Chciała iść na koncert Kanciarzy i sumiennie wykonywała wszystkie obowiązki, żeby móc wyjść posłuchać ulubionego zespołu. Po wprowadzeniu się Głuptaka, przez cały czas próbowała udowodnić, że nie jest zmyślonym przyjacielem. Uświadomiwszy sobie, iż wszyscy są bardzo naiwni, postanowiła przebrać się za Głup Głup McGłup. Jednak Głuptak zdemaskował Franciszkę i pan Zając zabronił jej wyjścia, każąc wyszorować cały dom. Swój długo oczekiwany wieczór spędziła na sprzątaniu. thumb|left|Uścisk Franki z babcią. Planowała wyjazd do Europy razem z Maksem, Chudym, Eduardo, Koko i panem Zającem. Wynajęła panią Tremont jako niańkę dla Madame Foster. Jednak eskapada nie wyleciała z lotniska, gdyż pani Foster ukradła bilety i wyleciała z koleżankami. Razem z panem Zającem, posądzała Maksa o bycie parą z Goo. Ponieważ za sprawą Goo zapanowało u Fosterów przeludnienie, Franka razem z kilkoma innymi lokatorami musiała spać w autobusie. Kiedy w domu pani Foster zabrakło marchwi, babcia zaleciła France ugotowanie tego. Franciszka spędziła cały dzień na wielu próbach przyrządzenia idealnego tego na kolację, aż jej się to udało. Babcia była bardzo dumna ze swojej wnuczki, mówiąc, że ma w sobie ten sam dar Fosterów, które miały poprzednie pokolenia. thumb|right|Franciszka jako prezes domu zleca Bloo obowiązki. Wzięła udział w wyborach na prezesa domu dla zmyślonych przyjaciół. Zdobyła największe poparcie i największą ilość głosów (1287), nawet pomimo kompromitujących na niekorzyść Franki działań rywali. Utworzyła Sprawiedliwą Listę Obowiązków, a do sprzątania wyznaczyła m.in. Blooregarda. Zrezygnowała jednak z urzędu z powodu pensji niższej niż stanowiska gospodyni. Sezon 4 thumb|left|Franciszka na zdjęciu lokatorów domu pani Foster. Jak zwykle, pozowała do rodzinnego zdjęcia, jednak tym razem nie tylko wraz z innymi mieszkańcami przytułku, lecz także Maksem i Goo. thumb|right|Franka na plaży w słoneczny dzień. Wyjechała na plażę z resztą wszystkich lokatorów domu pani Foster, celowo zostawiając Blooregarda samego w domu z obawy przed zepsuciem wycieczki, gdyż takie zdarzenie miało miejsce już wcześniej. Opiekowała się chorą Koko i panem Zającem. Musiała pojechać do warsztatu po przyjaciółkę Kasię i kiedy wyszła z domu, odkryła, że Bloo przywłaszczył sobie jej kluczyki do autobusu, które przypadkiem zostawiła po powrocie z zakupów. Dzięki France ekipa telewizyjna zgodziła się przyjechać do domu pani Foster i nagrać reportaż na temat działalności placówki. Z pomocą Groszka, udało jej się nakłonić widzów do wysłania darowizny dla przytułku, dzięki której zajęła się nowym systemem alarmowym w domu. thumb|left|Adam i Douglas starają się o względy Franki. Franciszka razem z Maksem, Koko, Eduardo, Bloo, Niną Valerosą, Adamem i Douglasem rozpoczęła poszukiwania Chudego, kiedy okazało się, że ten zniknął bez słowa. Objeżdżając Stany Zjednoczone, ekipa poszukiwawcza podróżowała jego śladem, aż poleciała do Japonii, gdzie poznała Jordana Michaelsa i wraz z nim oraz przyjaciółmi poleciała jego prywatnym odrzutowcem do rodzinnego miasta Chudego. Sezon 5 thumb|right|Franka z Serem w domu Luizy. Pewnego dnia na poczcie Franciszka spostrzegła Sera, który wciąż powtarzał, iż "musi iść". Franka, chcąc go podwieźć, zabrała go ze sobą do autobusu i pojechała z nim do kina, dentysty, a później do sądu, gdzie miała być świadkiem w rozprawie sądowej między panią Foster a Jackiem Kaktusem. Oddała Sera do Luizy dopiero po długiej i ciężkiej gonitwie za nim. Pojechała wraz z babcią i resztą przyjaciół na pchli targ, gdzie pomagała sprzedawać rupiecie z domu pani Foster oraz chciała kupić automatyczną maszynę czyszczącą. Z okazji dnia pomocy społecznej jedzie ze zmyślonymi przyjaciółmi do domu spokojnej starości, gdzie wykonuje spektakl "Janki Doo Doo". Po zaginięciu Bloo, kieruje akcją poszukiwawczą niebieskiego przyjaciela. Franka zabroniła jakichkolwiek koncertów w domu pani Foster po tym, kiedy podczas koncertu zespołów Pizza Party i Taco Fiesta zdemolowano przytułek. thumb|left|Strój Franki na Halloween. W Halloween, Franciszka przebrała się za Bójkę z Atomówek i razem z resztą zmyślonych przyjaciół płatała figla Bloo, udając zombie. thumb|right|Bloo podlizuje się France, by zdobyć bilety na film. Wygrała konkurs stacji radiowej Radio Musicalowa Melodia 99, zdobywając dwa bilety na premierę filmu z Rodem Tango pod tytułem "Rod Tango – wyjście Ambo 2: Noce w Miami". Miała się na niego wybrać z Maksem, lecz zabronił jej pan Zając, po raz kolejny nakładając na nią masę pracy. Sezon 6 thumb|left|Franciszka traktowana jak księżniczka w zmyślonym świecie. Pewnego dnia przed domem pani Foster pojawiła się tajemnicza skrzynia z liścikiem o treści: "Zmyślony przyjaciel w środku. Nie otwierać". Pan Zając rozkazał France wynieść skrzynię na strych i zakazał jej otwierać. Jednak Franciszce było żal uwięzionego zmyślonego przyjaciela i na złość Zającowi, otworzyła skrzynię, po czym została wciągnięta do innego świata, w którym traktowana jest jak księżniczka i gdzie może odpocząć. Po wielu dniach postanowiła nie wracać do Fosterów i zostać w wyimaginowanym świecie.thumb|right|Gosposia z miniaturą domu babci od zmyślonego przyjaciela w pudełku.Kiedy Chudy, Eduardo, Koko, Maks i Bloo odnaleźli Frankę, ta nie chciała do nich wrócić, uważając, że nikt jej nie traktuje z należytym szacunkiem. Mimo wszystko Franciszka ostatecznie wróciła do świata i bierze ze sobą zmyślonego przyjaciela z pudełka. Od tego czasu, razem z resztą zmyślonych przyjaciół, często odwiedza zmyślony świat. Franka w czasie przeziębienia.|thumb|left W dniu urodzin Maksa, opiekowała się chorym Blooregardem i zabroniła mu pójścia na przyjęcie urodzinowe Maksa. Jednakże Bloo, nie zważając na zakaz, pozarażał resztę lokatorów, w tym Franciszkę. Podczas choroby, wyobrażała siebie jako Frankarellę Psychodellę. thumb|right|Franciszka z Zającem prowadzi przyjęcie dla ofiarodawców. Franciszka wpadła na pomysł, aby zorganizować przyjęcie dla potencjalnych ofiarodawców, którzy mieliby sponsorować dom pani Foster. Poprowadziła je razem z panem Zającem. Goście ofiarowali pieniądze z uzasadnieniem, że Franka zasługuje na pomoc, w związku z tym, iż "musi się zajmować takimi indywiduami" (zmyślonymi przyjaciółmi). Franka była osobą, która zaprowadziła i powiedziała Maksowi o przyjęciu pożegnalnym dla niego. Wraz ze wszystkimi lokatorami domu pani Foster, dowiedziała się o wprowadzeniu się Sera. Charakterystyka thumb|left|Franka spędzająca czas na wykonywaniu swych obowiązków. Jak możemy zauważyć już w pierwszych odcinkach, Franka jest miłą i sympatyczną osobą, pozytywnie do każdego nastawioną, aczkolwiek sceptycznie podeszła do Głuptaka, który wyglądał jak zwykły nastolatek, a przedstawił się jako zmyślony przyjaciel. Zazwyczaj jednak chce dobrze dla innych i pełni funkcję jakby starszej siostry dla zamieszkujących dom zmyślonych przyjaciół, opiekując się i dbając o nich. Franciszka to z pewnością osoba troskliwa, sumienna i rozsądna, choć dość często ulega napadom złości. Wynika to głównie z charakteru jej pracy. Wbrew przeciwnym twierdzeniom Pana Zająca, dążącego zawsze do doskonałości, Frankę z pewnością można nazwać osobą pracowitą i odpowiedzialną. To właśnie ona zajmuje się głównymi obowiązkami domowymi, przez co nie znajduje nawet chwili na relaks; ma zaledwie od jednego do dwóch wolnych wieczorów w miesiącuOdc. Dom dla podszywających się pod zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster. Innym przykładem jej zaangażowania w pracę może być odcinek Księżna lamentów, gdzie dowiadujemy się, że usługiwanie Księżnej również należy do jej obowiązków. Głównym nadzorcą jej pracy jest właśnie Pan Zając, przesadny perfekcjonista, który ocenia Franciszkę bardzo surowo mimo jej starań. Przez to dziewczyna często droczy się z nim, uznając za bezmyślne większość z jego reguł (nie jest zresztą osamotniona w swoich przekonaniach). Mimo to, jako że babcią Franki jest Pani Foster, ma ona stabilnie zagwarantowaną pracę w przytułku, choć zdarzały się momenty, w których miała zostać zwolniona, w odcinku Wpadka czy Więźniowie wyobraźni. Franka jest również osobą przyjazną i troskliwą, przez co zaskarbia sobie przyjaźń większości mieszkańców Domu Pani Foster. Dowodem na to może być odcinek Wielkie wybory, gdzie to ona zostaje przez zmyślonych przyjaciół wybrana na prezesa domu. Przykładów jej troski wobec zmyślonych przyjaciół również nie brakuje. Możemy do nich zaliczyć opiekowanie się przeziębioną Koko (a nawet panem Zającem) w odcinku Autobus dla nas dwóch czy Bloo w odcinku Bloo Superkolo i Wielki Twórca Wszystkich Rzeczy, czadowa uroczystość, na którą nie został zaproszony. Wiele razy pomagała również innym wymyślonym przyjaciołom, służyła radą czy też pocieszała. Z tego powodu też, przyjaciele zwykle zwracają się właśnie do niej w razie kłopotów. Najsilniejsza więź przyjaźni łączy Frankę z Chudym, Eduardo, Koko, Maksem (który jest w niej zakochany) oraz Bloo. Któregoś razu jednak Franciszka żaliła się, że nigdy nie wyjdzie za mąż najprawdopodobniej ze względu na brak umiejętności społecznych z normalnymi ludźmi. Franciszka to postać wierna swoim najbliższym oraz wartościom przez siebie wyznawanym, o czym świadczy nieustanna praca dla zmyślonych przyjaciół mimo przeciwności losu czy zlekceważenie względów Dylana, który obraził jej przyjaciół. Jest także dość silną kobietą, czego dowodzi jej zdolność do pracy fizycznej bądź uderzenie wspomnianego Dylana. Potrafi wybaczać innym, ma wysoką zdolność empatii, a także wysoce rozwinięte umiejętności interpersonalne, chociażby doskonale rozwiązując konflikty zmyślonych przyjaciół. thumb|right|[[Prawo jazdy Franciszki Foster|Prawo jazdy Franciszki Foster.]] Jako wnuczka Pani Foster, musi przejmować od niej rodzinne tradycje, które nie zawsze godzą w jej przekonanie. Jednym z nich jest gotowanie "tego" – paskudnie wyglądającej potrawy, której Franka nie znosi. Innym przykładem tradycji w Domu Pani Foster jest noszenie przez Frankę zawsze tej samej, zielonej sukni podczas corocznego zdjęcia. Są jednak również tradycje przez nią uwielbiane, jak choćby pieczone przez Panią Foster raz do roku specjalne ciastka. W odcinku Słodki interes dowiadujemy się, że Franciszka uwielbia je od dzieciństwa. Nieraz popadła w obłęd i uzależnienie od nich. Zainteresowania Franka jest fanką punk rocka, o czym dowiadujemy się w odcinkach Wszyscy wiedzą, że to Bendy i Dom dla podszywających się pod zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster. Z chęcią umila sobie czas, słuchając muzyki przez słuchawkiOdc. Koko na gigancie. Potrafi także tworzyć strony internetoweOdc. Sławny na cały świat; zarządza stroną o domu dla zmyślonych przyjaciół. Świetnie gotuje i piecze, a jednym z jej bardziej wykwintnych dań są francuskie grzanki z masłem borówkowym. Do innych jej zainteresowań należą czytanie czasopism, oglądanie filmów (np. klasycznych angielskich dramatówOdc. Wykorzystaj dzień) oraz seriali (m.in. telenoweli Kochani i niekochani) czy też po prostu spędzanie czasu z przyjaciółmi. Jej koszulka z Atomówkami świadczy zaś o zamiłowaniu do kreskówek w dzieciństwie bądź też obecnie. Wygląd right|thumb|Wstępne koncepcje wyglądu Franki left|110pxFranka jest dość chudą i wysoką dwudziestodwulatką. Według karty Koko, mierzy 1,78 metrów (5 stóp i 10 cali). Ma długie rude włosy upięte w kucyk, chociaż czasami można by zobaczyć, że są odcieni mocnej czerwieni, jakby je przefarbowała (co można wykluczyć, albowiem ma je od dzieciństwa). W odcinku Bazgroły na wolności, podczas retrospekcji można zauważyć, iż Franka w dzieciństwie miała dwa kucyki, a nie tylko jeden, który ma obecnie. Według prawa jazdy, jej oczy są zielone. Zazwyczaj ubrana jest w białą bluzkę odsłaniającą jej pępek z podobiznami Atomówek (drugiego serialu animowanego wymyślonego przez Craig McCrackena), zieloną bluzę z kapturem, fioletową spódnicę, pomarańczowe skarpety i adidasy. Widać również pewien naszyjnik na szyi oraz malutki kolczyk w uchu. Jej ubranie jest bardzo podobne do odzieży noszonej przez jej babcię. Co więcej, noszone jest przez Frankę od najmłodszych lat. Na imprezy ze znajomymi ubiera się w różową, zwiewną bluzkę, fioletową spódnicę i czarne obcasy. Wówczas ma włosy uczesane prawie do ramion. Na ważne spotkania zakłada czarne buty, ciemne rajstopy, czarną sukienkę i dużo złotej biżuterii. Do corocznego zdjęcia wszystkich mieszkańców domu pani Foster, tradycyjnie ubierana jest w zielono-białą suknię z falbankami, na włosy zaś zakłada zieloną kokardkę. Relacje W czasie serii Franka miała wielu adoratorów lub też partnerów, z którymi wychodziła wieczorami. Nigdy jednak nie wspominano o tym, aby miała stałą sympatię. Jednakowoż w odcinku Moja droga Franko zakochani w niej byli Bloo, Maks, Chris i Książę z bajki. Mimo iż popsuli jej randkę, gdy jej chłopak – Dylan Lee zaczął ich obrażać, Franka uderzyła go, wypędzając i pokazując swoją lojalność wobec swych przyjaciół. Jej stałym adoratorem (od odcinka Moja droga Franko) stał się Maks. Franka nie zdaje sobie jednak sprawy z jego uczuć do niej. Poza tym, dzieli ich spora różnica wieku. Zakochani w niej są także Adam i Douglas, jak wynika z odcinka Poszukiwany Chudy. Maks thumb|right|Pocałunek Franki i Maksa. Już w pierwszym odcinku Maks i Franka się szybko zaprzyjaźnili, a od odcinka Moja droga Franko Maks zakochał się w niej, gdy dostał od niej całusa za zajęcie się jej pracą. Wielokrotnie Maks dawał do zrozumienia, że kocha gosposię, lecz trzymał to przed nią samą w tajemnicy. Wątek ten został poruszony w wielu późniejszych odcinkach. Punktem kulminacyjnym był odcinek Straszny dzień wyzwań, gdzie Yogi Boo Boo (za namową Bloo) wyzywa Maksa, by wyznał France miłość w ramach Wielkiego Turnieju Wyzwań. Chłopak zmuszony, w końcu z trudem robi to. Franka jednak nie jest zła ani oburzona, a wydaje się wręcz głęboko poruszona. Szybko jednak odkrywa, że było to zwyczajne wyzwanie. Nie wiadomo, czy Franciszka wie w ogóle o miłości Maksa do niej. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Bloo obwieścił o tym informację na stronie internetowej domu pani Foster, powinna być poinformowana. Blooregard Q. Kazoo Mimo iż Bloo często doprowadza swoim zachowaniem Frankę do nerwów, to jednak oboje potrafią się dogadać i podczas serii stają się całkiem dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Epizodycznie Bloo nawet zakochał się we France w odcinku Moja droga Franko i czasem wykazuje zainteresowanie nią, na przykład przezywając "laska". Cytaty Galeria 300px|link= /Galeria|Kliknij tutaj, by zobaczyć galerię do artykułu }}}. Kliknij }}}}}}/Galeria|tutaj, aby zobaczyć galerię dla tego artykułu. W innych językach Ciekawostki * Jej charakter jest luźno oparty na żonie twórcy – Lauren Faust. ** Dzień i miesiąc urodzenia Franciszki jest taki sam, jak Lauren Faust (25 lipca). * W serialu przedstawiona jest jako fanka wielu seriali. Widziano ją oglądającą "Zaginionych" w odcinku Zając rusza w tango, a także podobnie jak Pana Zająca, Chudego, Eduardo i Koko – serial "Kochani i niekochani". * Do corocznego zdjęcia co roku ubiera tę samą zieloną suknię. * Na jej bluzce widnieje podobizna Atomówek: Bójki, Bajki i Brawurki). * Jedyną jej przyjaciółką (spoza domu pani Foster), o której wspomniano w serialu, jest Kasia. * Do odcinka "Więźniowie wyobraźni" Pan Zając znosił fatalne wyniki jej pracy (w jego opinii) tylko dlatego, że jest wnuczką patronki domu dla zmyślonych przyjaciół. * W odcinku "Koszmar na Wilson Way" na Halloween przebiera się za Bójkę, liderkę drużyny Atomówek. ** Również w tym odcinku, miała włosy koloru pomarańczowego, prawdopodobnie była to peruka w zestawie do reszty stroju Bójki. * Franka jest fanką zespołu "Kanciarze". Dowiadujemy się tego w odcinku Dom dla podszywających się pod zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster. * Numer telefonu Franki to 555-6300Odc. Telefon do domu. * Jej komputer jest najprawdopodobniej jedynym w domu pani Foster. * Prowadzi słoik o nazwie Franka ma rację, a Bloo się myli. * W drugie sobotnie poranki miesiąców kończących się na literę "ń" przygotowuje swój specjał, francuskie grzanki z masłem borówkowym. * Na początku odcinka Idź Ser, idź Franka jest na poczcie i chce wysłać cztery paczki, jednak nie było ujawnione, dokąd je wysłała. Co się stało z paczkami, dowiadujemy się dopiero w następnych odcinkach innych kreskówek Cartoon Network, które były ze sobą połączone fabularnie poprzez maraton Cartoon Network Inwazja. ** Jedna z paczek była wysłana do Jimmy'ego z serialu Ed, Edd i Eddy, druga do Zgrzyta z serialu Harcerz Lazlo, a trzecia do Adama z serialu Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą. ** W napisach końcowych odcinka Billy i Mandy wypinają się na Księżyc serialu Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy dowiadujemy się, że ostatnia paczka zawierała sweter dla doktora Brainiaka oraz liścik z podpisem z okazji jego urodzin. W polskiej wersji językowej studio dubbingowe Mrocznych przygód Billy'ego i Mandy nie przetłumaczyło imienia Franki (Frankie) ani też nie zawarło informacji o urodzinach doktora (Happy Birthday przetłumaczono na "najlepsze życzenia"). Odbiorca nie był zadowolony z prezentu, gdyż nie cierpi swetrów. * W grze FusionFall skrycie podkochuje się w niej Eddy z serialu Ed, Edd i Eddy. * Franciszka w oryginalnej wersji językowej nazywa się Francis, co jest męskim odpowiednikiem tego imienia (zamiast Frances). Nie jest wiadome, czemu tak się stało, jednak Franka nie lubi być tak nazywanahttp://www.fosters-home.com/FostersBible.pdf. * W odcinku Więźniowie wyobraźni Franka mówi Twarzy, że nie odeszłaby bez pożegnania i że nie można tak robić, jednakże nie pożegnała się z mieszkańcami domu pani Foster ani Maksem przed zadomowieniem się w jego krainie, nawet pomimo że takie samo przypuszczenie wydał o niej Maks. Teorie * Istniała wśród fanów teoria, że Franka jest zmyśloną przyjaciółką, jednak została zdementowana przez twórcę na Twitterzehttps://twitter.com/CrackMcCraigen/status/609638525009424384. * Istnieje teoria, że świat przedstawiony w serialu jest wymysłem wyobraźni Franciszki Foster. Wystąpienia Zobacz też * Pokój Franciszki Foster * Komputer Franki * Prawo jazdy Franciszki Foster * Kamera wideo Franki * Franka ma rację, a Bloo się myli * Francuskie grzanki z masłem borówkowym * Busik Fosterki * To en:Frankie Foster pt-br:Frankie Foster Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Dorośli Kategoria:Bohaterowie Domu dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster Kategoria:Bohaterowie o zielonych oczach Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Domu dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster